Zettai Kareshi: He'll be my Boyfriend!
by yume girl 91
Summary: All she wanted was a loving--add--rich boyfriend. Au.


~`~Zettai Kareshi: He'll be my boyfriend~`~

A boyfriend...was it too much to ask for?

Rukia didn't think so.

Everyone else did. Or maybe it was just the assembled line of kids and parents all waiting for their turn with The Big Guy and his merry elves in the Shinjuku department store.

"What would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

Rukia had been lifted onto the large bearded man's lap, all of five-years old and ready to speak her mind on the most absorbing subject of what she expected wrapped and waiting beneath the large Spruce Pine in her parents' house. Parents being the patiently waiting young couple of Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki, standing off to the side.

Now little Rukia could sense the impatience in the line of people waiting as well and briefly considered sticking her tongue out at them, but upon further reflection thought that naughty-or-nice thing might not go over well, with Santa watching right there.

So she said simply, but clearly, "I want a boyfriend."

To say everyone in the near vicinity didn't sweat-drop would be an understatement.

Even jolly old St. Nick seemed speechless for a moment there. "A-A boyfriend?" he asked, recovering after a second of incredulity and perhaps _hoping_ he had _heard wrong_. Little Rukia nodded seriously, "one who'll help mommy around the house and work with daddy..." here, one of Byakuya Kuchiki's fine aristocratic brows rose.

"And would love me--"

"Little girl, wouldn't you prefer a--a nice dolly instead?" Santa suggested, "all girls your age ask for one."

Rukia pouted, "no!" and with sparkling eyes insisted, "I want a boyfriend for Christmas!"

~*~

She could've had one she asserted to herself constantly after that fateful day at the mall. One in the form of the boy next door, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was slightly taller than her (had a cute scowl) and a head of orange spiky hair. His dad worked at the local Hospital and his mom was a receptionist so often times he was allowed to visit them while Hisana presided over the household.

Little Ichigo of course wouldn't have minded being friends-ne-going on playdates with his cute neighbor (not that he could be persuaded to call her cute in her presence) that was another matter entirely. Boys at that age are rarely inclined to be kindly to the girls and their supposed 'cuties' , but Ichigo didn't tease her needlessly on the subject and so they got along very well...that is until the arrival of Christmas morn.

~*~

Rukia was somewhat dismayed with the usual plethora of toys and togs bought and sent by doting Aunts and Uncles who had no children of their own. From Auntie Retsu, an adorable mint green dress and crocheted sweater set for Spring. As expected from Uncle Jushiro, a stylish winter coat with fur trim and tiny shell buttons, mittens included..._all this was well and good_, Rukia asserted once more as she circled beneath the empty tree bereft of packages. _But..._

"Dear," Hisana paused in setting out the customary crystal bowl of candies on the sideboard, "whatever are you still searching for?"

Rukia replied something unintelligibly.

"What?" Hisana thought she heard the word forbidden to be spoken in her husband's hearing ever again (at least until she was old enough to understand the imports of _the word_) Rukia's head poked out cutely from under the lower prickly branches of the Spruce Pine, pouting in a trademark look. "Santa forgot my boyfriend!"

Hisana chuckled nervously, "so he did. I'm sure when you're a little older, sweetheart, Santa will honor your request."

Rukia looked doubtful. Soon her mother bustled off to the Kitchen to prepare breakfast and a familiar orange-haired figure moving outside caught her eye. Hurriedly Rukia scampered outside as well, ignoring Hisana's call to _make sure and put on a jacket_.

She wasted no time on pumping Ichigo for information of how things were going on over at his house; other than his crazy dad deep-pitting the turkey in the backyard. His mom, Masaki's soft voice floated over, calmly chiding Isshin to have patience. Ichigo heard and shook his head sadly, "your folks seem so normal compared to mine," he said.

"They're not," Rukia assured him, fluttering her lashes just the littlest bit.

It had the desired effect. Ichigo stuttered slightly and his scowling face blossomed into an interesting crimson, "wo-would you...you know?"

"Know what?" Rukia coyly asked.

"B-Be m-my g-girl--" Ichigo stopped, staring wide-eyed over Rukia's shoulder. Unbeknownst to her or him for that matter--until that moment, another silent disapproving parental figure watched from the two-story townhouse window. Byakuya Kuchiki slowly cocked the hunting rifle he had just received and aimed it elegantly downward toward hapless Ichigo's head!

The message ....was made very clear.

_Touch-my daughter-and-I-guarantee-I-won't-miss._

~*~

Rukia wondered after that why for a whole week Ichigo wouldn't talk to her.

~To be continued~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: basically this is (Rukia wants a boyfriend so as she gets older she goes through: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ashido, Renji, Shuhei and... ;) can't give it all away, right? Not necessarily in that order. Ichigo of course shows up too!

Thanks for reading.

No flames, stupid comments (you know what I mean!) or idiotic spammers!

Reviews are always appreciated. :)

Note: don't bitch either. I know they don't celebrate Christmas in Japan. It's just included for the sake of the fic!


End file.
